Peter's Journey/Issue 39
The scene opens with the group getting ready to move out; they are packing their things away and are loading them into the cars that they brought in yesterday evening when the walkers weren’t there. “You be careful out on the road, and radio me when you get there” said Peter as he handed the radio to Scott “we’ll be fine, it’s you three I’m worried about” replied Scott. “now, I’ve left all the medical supplies that we could give you to make her better, if she starts to get a fever then I don’t think there’s much hope, if she gets better by the end of the week then wait a day before you leave, make sure she has her energy back” said Sarah “sure” replied Alice “okay, you better be off, and we’ll see you in a week or so” said Peter he rushed them outside the church. As they got into their cars Alice opened the back gate for them, they drove off, Peter and Alice waving until they couldn’t see them anymore. “Come on, let’s get back inside” said Peter as he turned around to go back into the church. When they got back inside they looked down at a sleeping Kathryn who was lying on Peter’s sleeping bag “we should make sure everything’s secure” said Peter as he locked the front door “is everything okay, you just seem...slightly different?” asked Alice “yeah...well no” replied Peter as he sat down on the chair closest to him “what’s the matter?” asked Alice as she sat opposite him “I’m tired” said Peter “well go to bed” replied a confused Alice “no, tired of running, I’m outta energy” said Peter as he let out a sigh “what are you talking about?” asked Alice “we’ve been on the run for under a year now, and I’m tired of moving from place to place, first of all we stayed at the house, then moved here for a few days, then went to the mountains, that wasn’t safe, we had to move again, stayed in a house and meet up with a few others, then we moved onwards again, to the East, where we saw found others from cadets, then we stayed there until early December, and ever since we’ve been on the move, we’ve lost too many people, and I just want it all to stop, you know, find a place, settle down, then next thing you know you’re on the run again” replied Peter “I’m sure this island that we’re heading to will be safe” said Alice “yeah, it should be, unless the walkers can swim, but it’s what to do after we get there, you know, you wake up, you get a fire going, have breakfast, talk for a while, then think about lunch, at about 10am, have lunch at 1pm, get wood for the fire, take a walk maybe, if it’s safe enough, talk again, then think about dinner, have a bit of entertainment, clean the guns if you’re really bored, that goes on and on and on, for how long?” asked Peter “I..I don’t know” said Alice “and then we’ll have to go ashore, get some food and medical supplies, we need to think about that as well” added Peter. “I think I’m just going to go have a lie down, you keep an eye out for Kathryn?” asked Peter “sure, just you rest yourself” replied Peter. He then walks over to lie down on one of the choir stalls. As night falls at the church seven men arrive at the church’s main gate “what now?” asked a small fat man with a double barrel shotgun “Barry, Jake, Will, you three take the back door, Greg, you take the side door with Bill” said the tallest man with a Desert Eagle and an shotgun in the other hand, Greg, who was the fat man stepped forward “yeah?” asked Greg “kill the boy, Barry, Jake and Will, don’t go inside unless this goes pear shape” said the leader “sure thing Boss” replied Barry who also had a shotgun and a Desert Eagle “Boss, so what about you and him?” asked Greg, he pointed to the last man who stood at the back with his face covered, with the exception of his eyes. “He’s with me” replied Boss, now, what are you waiting for?” asked Boss, Greg then signalled the men to move forward to the church. Inside the church Alice was reading a book that was left in the RV, called Riddles in the East, she then looked up and around the room as if she could hear something, she then set the book down and grabbed her Bersa Thunder which was sitting beside her on the table, she then looked around her but couldn’t see anything, just then the front door was broken down by Boss’s foot, he and the unknown man walked through, just at that moment Peter stood up, but Boss shot him in the stomach, Peter let out a loud yell “no” screamed Alice as she ran towards Peter who was lying in the floor of the alter “don’t move lassie” said Boss as he walked over to them “what....do you want?” asked Peter as he covered up his gun wound that hit him in the shoulder “you’re bodies lying dead on the ground” replied Boss “never” replied Peter, just then Boss turned around and walked away to the man at the door, who still had his face covered, then Peter took Alice’s other pistol from her under her belt and shot at Boss’s back, he fell onto the ground “get behind me” shouted Peter as he shot at the man at the door, but he got to cover behind a pillar, just the Alice hid up in the minister’s pulpit, she lifted Peter’s Magnum from the stall on the way up and stood up and shot at where the man hid, just then the side door burst open and the back door also burst open, Peter shot at the door and the three men held back from going inside, Alice shot at Greg but missed his head by an inch, Greg then leapt onto the floor, Peter shot again at the man, the man turned around and took a shot at Peter but missed him, Peter then looked down to the second pew and saw a still Kathryn “shit” he said under his breath, Alice stood up for a second and Will walked inside and shot at the pulpit and ,missed Alice, but she shot back and hit him in the arm, he then dropped his gun. Peter started to move down the four steps and when he got to the bottom he saw Greg hiding behind the door, Peter shot at him and hit him in the shoulder, Greg then fell down and screamed in pain, Peter then stood up and crouched down and walked over to Kathryn who still wasn’t awake, he then shot at the man behind the pillar but still missed him “stop!” shouted Barry “we’ll not shoot, if you don’t” added Barry “you started it” shouted Peter “what the hell do you want?” asked Peter “look, I’ll put mine down” said Barry as he chucked his guns into the church, he then walked into the church, Peter looked up and saw Barry, Jake and Will come into the church “where’s Greg?” asked Jake “he shot ‘im” replied Barry “he isn’t dead, if that’s what you think” added Peter “just you two?” asked Barry “and another, she ain’t well though, we have more, they left to go an look for a safer place” replied Peter “where to?” asked Barry “yeah...I don’t think I’ll be telling you lot!” said Peter as he held onto the Bersa “what do you want?” asked Alice “well we want your supplies, you see, we’re low on ammo and on food” said Barry “well, if you don’t go around killing people then you mightn’t be low on ammo, and look around for the food” said Peter “no, we take from others, then kill them” replied Barry as he laughed at himself, he then started to walk forward to Peter “Barry, behind you” shouted Jake, Barry then looked behind him and saw Boss coming at him, he ran from him, but Peter stopped him and kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground, Boss then came from behind him and took a bite from Barry’s neck, he screamed as he did that “no!”shouted Will, he then ran towards Barry but Peter drew his Bersa and pointed at Will “better not do anything stupid” said Peter as he aimed his gun at Will’s head, Alice then reloaded Peter’s Magnum with more rounds and shoots Boss and Barry “now, I think you lot should leave, while you still have the chance” said Peter “do you hear that?” asked the man behind the wall “he wants us to leave” he added, Peter lowered his Bersa and looked in confusion at the pillar where the man was, as if he had heard his voice before, the man then walked around the pillar, he walked over to the area where there was light at the back of the church, he then started to slowly unravel his cloth that was covering his face, when he did so he dropped it onto the ground and turned around to face Peter, “You” said a shocked Peter. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues